


I Like Her

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Real Life Superhero [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I Like Her

The next morning, as things were loaded into both cars, you were feeling emotional. Something that Dean didn’t miss. He pulled you aside, rubbing your back. “Hey, you okay?” 

“I’ve lived here for like three years.” You shrugged. “I know that’s not like  _ forever  _ but I’ve created a life here.” You sniffed. “It’s been my home. I have memories here.”

The brothers gave you a sad look. “We’re sorry.” Sam nodded. He came over and gave you a hug. He rubbed your back when you nuzzled him. “Did we get everything?” 

“Yeah. We did.” You sighed. “Lemme just stop by the apartment office and give them a heads up, and give them the rent for the upcoming month. It's almost due, and I am breaking my lease.”

“I’ll go with you then.” Cas offered. “In case of any issues.” 

You nodded, giving him a small smile. “Sure.” You led the way once you got your bag. “How long have you been friends with the guys?” You asked right away. 

He thought for a moment. “Years.” He shrugged. “Time feels differently to me.”

You nodded. “I could imagine. Thanks for coming.” You said sincerely. “Both yesterday, and today.”

“Of course. Any friend of the Winchesters’, I trust completely.” He held the door open for you when you reached the right area. “And your soul seems quite pleasant.”

“Thank you.” You smiled, then blinked. “I think.” Chuckling, you approached the apartment manager. “Hey, Nicky.” You greeted him.

Cas nodded at the man. 

“How’s it goin’?” He grinned at you. “Whatcha need?”

You gave him a sad smile. “I'm moving out. My things are all packed up and everything. It was a spur of the moment, important, decision. I have the rent, though, because it was due next week. And I am breaking my lease…” 

He made a displeased noise. “Well, life happens.” He nodded. “But you’ve been a good tenant for three years now so I can’t really be mad.” He shrugged. “I hope everything is okay?” He sounded almost worried. 

“Getting there. Just got some news that made me need to relocate.” You shrugged, trying to play it off as it was nothing. “This is Cas. A friend helping me move.”

“Hey, man.” Nicky nodded with a wave. 

“Hello.” Cas nodded back. “You have a fine housing establishment here.” He complimented. “I see why Y/N wished to live here.”

Nicky gave him a look then smirked at you. “You have the most interesting friends.” 

You chuckled at that. “I like that, though.”

He grinned and handed you a written receipt. “Well, it was nice having you around, kid.” 

That made you laugh, shaking your head. “I hope your new tenant is as nice.”

“Me too, and clean.” He made a face. 

“I suggest an elderly woman with a cat.” Cas nodded. “Cats are very pleasant.” He noted with a fond voice.

Nicky smirked at you wider, causing you to take Cas’ arm and pull him out. “Bye!” You waved. 

“Bye!” Nicky chuckled, shaking his head as the door shut behind the two of you.

“Was that not a correct thing to say?” Cas looked at you curiously. 

You smiled at him. “It was fine, but we do need to get going.” You told him honestly. 

Dean smiled when you got back. “Everything go okay?” 

“He seemed quite disappointed to see Y/N go.” Cas noted.

“I would be, too.” Dean smirked at you. “Ready to go, sweetheart?” He offered you his arm.

You nodded excitedly. “Let’s do this.” 

“You’re riding with me if you want.” Sam looked at his angel friend. “Unless you have somewhere else you’d like to be?”

“I do. But I have also missed you both and I enjoy meeting your new friends.” Cas smiled at you. “I’ll join you for the road trip.”

“Great. We’ll stop at a McDonalds or something halfway.” Dean nodded, going to open the door for you. “Sound okay?” He asked with a smile as you slid in.

“Do I look like a girl who’s gonna turn down some nuggets?” You grinned up at him. “Because you have to admit, their nuggets are the best, hands down.”

“Damn, where have you been my whole life?” Dean grinned, shutting the door gently. 

“Are they…?” Cas mumbled to Sam. 

Sam shrugged. “I think?” He answered, not really sure himself. “Guess we’ll see in time, right?” He glanced at his blue-eyed friend.

“I suppose we will.” Cas agreed, getting in your car with him. “I suggested to the apartment manager he rent Y/N’s old apartment to an older lady with a cat.” He told him.

Sam smiled at that. “That’s great advice, Cas.” He said proudly. 

Cas grinned. “I thought so as well, thank you, Sam.” He replied as the two cars made their way out of the apartment complex. “I am glad that you were here to save her.”

“Me, too.” Sam sighed. “I knew her before this case.” He told him. “Although, if we hadn't been in town, she wouldn't have been taken…” 

Cas furrowed his brows. “I see. Or perhaps the nest was always here and would have known she knew you anyway?” 

He shrugged a shoulder. “I doubt it. We weren't that close or anything. We kept in touch now and then, but they would have to have been close to one of us to know that.”

“That is unfortunate.” Cas agreed with a nod. “But, Dean seems pleased with the outcome.”

“Too pleased in my opinion.” Sam nodded. “Got into a fight over it, actually.” He told him. “Don't want her getting heartbroken over him.”

“Do you think that will happen? She seems kind.” Cas said sadly. 

Sam shrugged, glancing at Cas. “You know Dean…”

“Yes. I understand what you’re implying.” Cas glanced out the window. “He seems different around her. His soul seems happier.”

Sam hummed. “That’s nice to know.” He mused, getting some comfort from that fact.

“I will let you know if that changes.” Cas promised. “Are you pleased you will have a friend at the bunker?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, we share a lot of the same interests, so conversations are always cool.” He smiled. “It’ll be nice to have someone I can actually talk to about non-hunting stuff more.”

“That does sound exciting. Or ‘cool’ as you say.” Cas smiled. “I wonder how she will deal when the pair of you are gone for weeks at a time.”

Sam winced. “I would say not good. But who knows? Maybe she’ll get tired of us and enjoy the peace and quiet.” He shrugged. “She works from home on her computer, so she may get a lot more work done without us. Only time will tell.”

“That’s interesting. Such as hacking?” Cas asked. . 

Chuckling, he nodded. “Such as hacking.”

“That’s useful. I like her.” Cas smiled. “I believe I’ve made a new friend.”

Sam gave him a soft smile. “I’m sure she’ll like your company too, Cas.” 

* * *

“So, what did you think of meeting your first angel?” Dean asked, glancing at you for a moment.

“He’s really...adorable. Reminds me of a kitten.” You said honestly. “Awkward but will claw your eyes out if you threaten a friend.” 

Dean laughed, nodding. “You aren’t wrong.” He reaches over to hold your hand. “He wouldn’t haven’t stayed if he didn’t like you.” He gave it a squeeze. “He’s one of a kind. Most angels are dickbags.”

“That’s sad.” You shrugged. “But I’m glad I’ve met him. Weird as it is.” You chuckled lightly. “I’ve never been one to believe in angels or anything.”

“Same here. But I was a little more open minded after all the shit I’ve seen.” He explained. “I mean, I’ve faced demons, but angels? I was sure they didn’t exist. But, there’s Cas, and I’ve met God.”

“ _ God _ ? As in THE God?” You stared at him. “As in ‘our father in heaven’ type guy?!” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, but he prefers to go by Chuck.” He chuckled. 

You just blinked. “Who haven’t you met? The Devil?”

He chuckled lightly. “No, uh, met him. He’s a dick, too. Like...big time.” He shrugged. “Met God’s sister, the King of Hell…”

“Okay, okay.” You let out a breath. “Bad question.” You shook your head. 

“Sorry.” He squeezed your hand. “We’ll take it slow. Cas is a good start.” He told you. “There’s a lot of reading material at the bunker, too, if you’d prefer to learn things that way.”

“Oh, like history books?” You asked, a slight excitement to your tone. 

He smiled. “Lore books.” He shrugged a shoulder.

“Awesome.” You grinned. “Like, what, a bookshelf or something?” You figured that would give you something to finish your spare time for a bit.”

“It’s an entire library, sweetheart.” He winked at you. When your face lit up, he grinned. “You’re so cute.” He chuckled. “You'll know more than me before I know it. Oh, you could come on cases and dress like a librarian for research.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, does Dean Winchester have a thing for role play?” You smirked back. 

He shifted. “Maybe.” He blushed. 

“You know I’m a big cosplay fan…” You looked out the window. “Just saying.”

“Yeah?” He licked his lips. “Superhero chicks?” 

You shrugged a shoulder. “You'll have to wait and see. I usually go to Comic Con, too.”

“We could do a couples thing.” He blinked, surprising himself. “I mean, if you'd wanna…”

You giggled at how shy he looked. “Now who’s the cute one?” You gave his hand a squeeze. “Let's see where this goes.”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“No need to be. I didn't say no, did I?”

He gave you a small smile at that. “Right.” He agreed, glad that the idea didn’t instantly put you off in any way. “Just let me know when you need to stop for anything.” He spoke up, not wanting you to think you had to keep quiet.

“Maybe some candy in the next town? I like candy for road trips.” You informed him. “Usually things like Skittles, though. Reeses are awesome, but they melt and get gross.”

“Regular or sour?” Dean glanced at you. 

You thought for a moment. “Both. Really depends on what I’m in the mood for.”

“Same. I like sour but I end up making my tongue sore.” He chuckled. 

“I fell asleep with a Jolly Rancher in my cheek once.” You shook your head. “That hurt more than you’d think. I avoided them for months.”

He shuddered. “I can see that.” He agreed. “So, spicy foods? Yay, or nay?” He grinned, enjoying that the pair of you didn’t have to be talking about anything important.

“Spicy.” You nodded. “Not often, but I enjoy it.” You played with his fingers. “Since you’re a burger man, I assume you’re a steak man?” 

“I do like my meat.” He said proudly. “Especially bacon.”

You grinned. “Yeah, I saw. It was rather adorable once I got to know you.” You moved to put your head on his shoulder.

He grinned to himself. “I’ll take it.” He chuckled. Kissing the top of your head, he felt at ease.

You watched the road for a moment before shutting your eyes, enjoying his scent. 


End file.
